The overall objective of this research is to more fully understand the etiologic factors contributing to childhood cancer, ultimately for purposes of prevention or early detection in those at very high risk. This application is for continued funding in order to extend the studies to include the following embryonal tumors: medulloblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, and retinoblastoma. Thus far, 104 neuroblastoma and 63 Wilms' tumor case-parents and controls have been interviewed. Patients who were identified through the Greater Delaware Valley Pediatric Tumor Registry and received treatment at one of the three major centers in the region participated in a case-control study. Controls were selected by the method of random digit dialing with one control per case matched on year of birth and race, as well as the first 5 digits of the telephone exchange. The interviews are conducted on-line with the computer and automatically coded using a method developed at the Children's Cancer Research Center specifically for this project. The program (designated OLIVES or On-Line Interactive Verification and Entry System) is a highly efficient method of establishing consistency and reducing the time for interviewing, coding, and computer entry. Collected for each case and matched control are basic demographic dat, reproductive history of parents, occupational and other exposures to organic solvents, ionizing radiation, heavy metals, petroleum, insecticides, alcohol and smoking, and family medical history. The general hypotheses being tested in this study are derived from our own data and from those in the literature. Specifically, they are a) families of childhood cancer patients experience a higher frequency and a specific pattern of cancers compared to controls, especially for rhabdomyosarcoma and certain cases of retinoblastoma; b) parents of childhood cancer patients report more exposures than do control parents to mutagenic and/or teratogenic substances as through occupational exposures and exposures to radiation, drugs and alcohol, especially for tumors of neural origin and Wilms' tumor; and c) parents of cases with the genetic form of embryonal tumors in which there is no family history, experience a higher frequency of prezygotic (germ cell) exposure to these sam exogenous agents than do controls or cases with a nongenetic form, especially for retinoblastoma and Wilms' tumor.